Into The Xenoverse
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: The Artificial Beings Mira and Towa are causing nothing but Chaos in the Dragonball Timeline Battles are ending a diffrent well and throwing Time and Space into Chaos. However, there is hope. With the help of Trunks, Tenshi and The Eternal Dragon they have brought a warrior to help restore Time and Space. A fanfic Based on the New game Xenoverse.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey Guys OmegaRainProductions here. Well really its just HollowOmega this time but yeah. Anyways with the game Dragonball Xenoverse coming out and having an Original Storyline and all I figured I would go ahead and make a fic based off the storyline this is just the prologue the fic will start when the game comes out until than peace!**

* * *

><p>In an unknown are of the Dragon Ball Z Universe a young man had his eyes closed listening to the wind. This was Trunks but not the same Trunks we know and love this Trunks was known as "Protector Of Time". However, today he was going to need the seven dragon balls to bring forth someone to help him because the Universe was in entering into a state of crisis.. Trunks took the job as Protector Of Time because of what happened during the Cell Saga. Never again did he want an era in time to be at risk like it was when he had to travel back in time to stop Cell from absorbing Androids 17 and 18 and destroying the world. Of course he still managed to absorb them but in the end Cell was defeated by Gohan but he never wanted that to happen again. Thus he became the protector of time to make sure time stayed in balance.<p>

"TRUUUNKS! BAD DAY! BAD DAY BAD DAY! THIS IS BAD THIS IS BAD!" Trunks heard as he turned around blinking before seeing his fellow Protector Of Time and friend. A earthling by the name of Tenshi, he was a lot stronger than most humans and much like Trunks had a Capsule corp outfit on running into the room he was in running around in circles before Trunks floated over and grabbed him real quick as he was panting obviously something was seriously wrong. The only time he did this was when something was serioursly wrong or if he just found something very bad out whatever the case right now they were one of those two items as Trunks spoke.

"Tenshi!" He shouted as the young man looked at Trunks calming down as Trunks spoke. "Now take a few deep breaths and tell me what is a bad day about this?" Trunks asked as the young man took a few deep breaths calming himself down obviously he needed to or he was just going to be stuttering up a storm and considering the two were protectors of time itself they needed to stay calm in this situation after taking one last long deep breath he opened his eyes and began to speak towards Trunks. Whatever he was about to say it was going to be bad news for Trunks that was for sure.

"Two mysterious individuals are messing with the Time Stream and due to that Goku was killed during the battle with Radits along with Piccolo!" He shouted as Trunk's eyes widened as his face went white. That was seriously not good. Goku was meant to die in that part in time their was no questioning that but it was supposed to be to make it so Radits was killed along side him. If that was the case that meant it was because someone was messing with the Time Stream and of course that person probably had no idea of the consequences that would come messing with the Time Stream that was asking for serious problems. But if they were messing with the Time Stream as much as it pains Trunks he knew that this was more than just a lucky guess on their part but who were they?

"Tenshi tell me did you happen to catch their names in your spying on them?" Trunks asked as the young man scratched his head for a moment thinking before a lightbulb appeared over his head and he spoke. "Yes their names were Mira and Towa." He explained as Trunks eyes widened in shock. "No...those two are two of the most deadliest names in the Demon Realm..this is not good. TENSHI! We need to recover the Dragonballs! If my hunch is right than its going to take a lot more than just us to take these two down and restore time back to the way it once was." Trunk said as the young friend saluted. "You got it boss!" He shouted zooming off one way as Trunks Zoomed off another way this was seriously not good.

With the two of them working at almost Super Saiyan speed it didn't take the two long to gather the seven Dragon balls and placed them in the center piece of where they watched over time an hourglass if you will. The Dragonballs shined brightly before a light shot up into the sky after dark clouds came over head and lighting began to strike massively before a giant green dragon appeared with a roar looking down at Trunks before speaking. One thing Shenron was not a fan of it was being awakened but he knew one thing for sure. When he was summoned it was began the fate of earth or the universe was at stake looking at Trunks seeing his serious look he began to speak towards the young Protector Of Time.

"**WHAT IS YOUR WISH! I CAN ONLY GRANT ONE!**" Shenron bellowed as Trunks gulped and nodded. Everytime Shenron was Summoned it meant only one thing. The Earth was in trouble but this time it was more the Universe but even so no matter how many times Shenron was summoned his intimidation factor never disappeared. Shenron was not one known for his patience so he had to make this quick because Shenron he knew better than anyone didn't like being woken up. Taking a deep breath Trunks began to speak towards the mighty dragon of the Dragon Balls.

"Shenron! Time and Space itself is in trouble! Please tell me if this is in your power! I need a strong Ally! Someone with the ability to defend Time Itself!" Trunks stated as Shenron nodded. "**THAT WISH IS WELL WITH IN MY POWER!**" Shenron bellowed as Trunks nodded. "Than Shenron! Give me a Strong Ally! One with the Ability to help be defend and Fix time itself!" Trunks shouted as Shenron's eyes glowed red. "**YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!**" He bellowed as suddenly a bright portal opened up behind him as Trunks covered his eyes from the light. "Ugh whos coming.." Trunks grunted keeping his arm up to avoid the light blinding him.


	2. Enter Tranz Shinhan!

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter two of this fic. Just a heads up I've decided that this fic will be fixing history of my dbz fic The Princess Of Saiyans so be sure to follow that as well until than enjoy the story. I OWN NOTHING OUTSIDE THE GAME I BOUGHT! XD**

* * *

><p>As the light faded a young Saiyan Warrior emerged from the shining light looking around in confusion. This was Tranz Shinhan, a Half-Sayian with powers not many Half-Saiyans are known for. Born during Age 767, shortly after the cell games. Looking up he spotted Shenron. 'Shenron?!' he asked in shock. "FAREWELL!" He shouted disappearing before the dragon balls lifted up in the air and disappeared as well. The young man blinked before hearing some footsteps before turning to his side in fighting stance causing Trunks to blink. "Tranz?" He asked causing Tranz to blink for a moment before. "Trunks?" He asked causing the young man to nod. "Listen I know you're probably confused for a moment. I'll explain everything later but first thing is first. Since this is a different Era." He said slowly drawing his sword. "Lets see if your still live up to your name as Saiyan Hero Of Legend HAAA!" Trunks shouted charging forward towards the Young Saiyan Hybrid. Tranz dodged the four slices with relative easy before Trunks jumped back sheathing his sword getting in fighting stance.<p>

"Come at me anytime Tranz." Trunks said causing Tranz to nod before charging forward as Trunks blocked began giving a punch and kick combo before charging up a kick knocking Trunks in the air. "Beam attacks allowed?" He asked causing Trunks to grunt but nod as Tranz slammed his double ax handle down on the ground. "In that case **GALICK GUN**!" Tranz shouted causing Trunks to look up in shock. "Galick Gun?! this isn't the Tranz I know...he must be an older one from history thats being effect...perfect choice Sheneron." Trunks said before preforming a few motions with his hands before. "**BURNING ATTACK!**" Trunks shout causing the two blasts to collide.

"HA!" Tranz shouted pushing more power into the blast causing Trunks Eyes to widen before jumping out of the way just in the nick of time. 'hes stronger than the Tranz I remember this must be him a lot older than the young man I know..he looks a lot like his mother with the black hair and with that Gi...he must have been training with Goku in his time..' Trunks muttered to himself before smirking. "Looks like the little warm up is complete. Alright Tranz give me your all." Trunk said charging in. "You got it HA!" Tranz shouted as the two of them began hitting each other blow for blow on the hits. Back and forth the battle kept going as not one of them seemed to get the upper hand on the other as they jumped back panting.

"Why don't you transform Tranz? Just a warning in this time you don't have Super Saiyan yet. I need your help to restore history reason why I had Shenron summon a warrior but I wasn't quite expecting you but if you've been training with Goku you should have one he had." He said causing Tranz to blink but nodded. 'only one transformation Goku had that wasn't Super Saiyan well here goes." He said with a grin. "**KAIOKEN!**" Trans shouted before suddenly his body was engulfed in a red aura causing the young Hybrid to let out a smirk at this before teleport disappearing. Trunks looked around for a moment before suddenly Trans grabbed him throwing him in the air before charging forward at full speed and slammed him down onto the ground cupping his hands together. "**KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE-HA!**" Tranz shouted launching a Kamehameha wave at Trunks who was slowly getting up before being blasted into the war from the blast as he got out real quickly after taking the hit shaking the water off with a smile. "Nice Job Tranz.." Trunk said as he walked forward with a smile. "Shenron chose right when he chose you. Man it has been a while."

"Thanks Trunks but where in the world am I exactally?" Tranz asked looking around at the area. "Your in the age 850 Trans and this is the Toki Toki world." Trunks explained causing Tranz to jump in shock. "850?!" He asked causing Trunks to nodd. "Yes and the reason I called you here with Shenron's help is because I need your help follow me." Trunks said causing the young Hybrid to nod with a smile following after Trunks as they entered a new part of Toki Toki. "We call this the Time Nest Tranz, rather peaceful but this is the base of operations for me. However, I'm not the one in charge. The Supreme Kai Of Time watches over and manages this entire place. We also have the time vault it has many important texts. Follow me this is where I need your help." Trunks stated heading off to the time vault with Trans slowly behind him. Inside the Time Vault Trunks grabbed a scroll and turned to Tranz holding it. "This is the Scroll Of Eternity. All of time, all of history, Everything its all listed here. But...here just take a look at this Tranz." Trunk said opening the scroll as they looked into that area of time.

**Age 761**

_"**SPECIAL BEAM CANON!**" A figure in green shouted before launching it towards two black haired individuals. The one launching the attack was Piccolo formerly the demon king. The One holding the other black haired individual was Goku. "Wait Piccolo Somethings not right!" A young female individual shouted, this was the princess of saiyans princess Kuri or in this case now known as Tanya. As on cue Tanya was right as suddenly the one known as Radits that Goku was holding in place grabbed Goku's arms before dodging to the side. "What the?!" Goku asked before suddenly being blasted by the special beam Canon. "**GOKU!**" Tanya shouted in shock and in concern. Radits than launched a killing blow beam towards Piccolo launching him back as he slammed his head on the back of a rock turning his head closing his eyes as if signaling dead. "**PICCOLO!** Radits you monster..." Tanya growled in anger getting in fighting stance. "Thank you...and your next Princess..." He said before starting to glow a darkish purple aura and laughed like a mad man._

Back at the time nest Tranz gasped. "That's not how it went down! Mom and Goku we're supposed to be killed while taking Radits with them so they could meet King Kai for training to battle the invading Saiyans!" Tranz shouted as Trunks nodded. "Exactly Tranz. As you can see if History is anyway altered or distorted it could change the world as we know it for the worse." Trunk said as Tranz tightened his fist in anger. "We can't let this happen Trunks!" Tranz shouted causing Trunks to smile a bit. "Judging by that reaction I can count on you to help me restore history back to the way it was?" Trunks asked as Tranz nodded.

"Okay but before I send you off. Two rules. You can't turn Super Saiyan when you re gain it until after we fix the problems with Freiza." Trunks said as Tranz nodded in agreement. "Secondly Goku nor Tanya can find out about who you are until you are more in the time line." Trunks explained causing Tranz to nod again. "Count on me!" Tranz said with a small grin. "Alright than get going right now Goku and Tanya are in trouble and need your help." Trunk said as Tranz nodded. "Leave it to me." Tranz said with a small smile before gripping the scroll of Eternity closing his eyes and began teleporting to Age 761 and fix history. He had a lot of work a head of him.


	3. Invasion of Earth! Saiyan Warrior Raditz

**Age 761**

In the field where the Saiyan spaceship landed clashes were happening before one Goku and Tanya were sent flying down to the ground grunting in pain before they charged forward. "This is your last chance!" Raditz shouted as Piccolo came from behind as they began putting in combos on Raditz as he was blocking every one of them with ease. "Come on, Join your family Kakarot and surely you don't wanna kill whats left of your race Princess!" Raditz said before teleporting and came out of no where and backhanded Goku and Piccolo before round house kicking Tanya towards the same area he sent Goku before charging forward slamming his two feet on the two's stomach laughing before speaking. "Look I'll do you a favor and spare all three of you." Raditz said as Goku grunted. "Shut up!" He shouted before Tanya spoke. "There is no way me nor Kakarot would join you!" Tanya snarled causing the Saiyan Elite to frown. "Than...Playtime is over." He said before suddenly his scouter went off.

"What?!" He asked in shock before suddenly in a burst of rage Gohan emerged from the space ship in anger. "**LEAVE MY DADDY AND MISS TANYA ALONEEEEE!**" Gohan shouted in anger his power charging up before he charged forward aiming head first as Raditz gasped in shock before suddenly he was engulfed in some strange dark aura and dodged to the side as Gohan landed he turned aiming his hands with a blast. "**YOU BRAT!**" Raditz shouted not seeing someone in a flash of light teleport in and grabbed Gohan as he let his blast lose. "NO GOHAN!" Tanya shouted as the smoke cleared though nothing was there before Raditz scouter went off again turning to see Tranz who had just gotten Gohan to safety turning to the side with his red scouter, the scouter his uncle came to the planet with on his right eye.

"W-W-What?!" Raditz asked as Piccolo blinked. "Tanya, Goku someone you know?" He asked causing Tanya to shake her head. "No never seen him before." Tanya said as Goku laughed as the two of them slowly got up. "But I think its someone we can trust." He said getting in fighting stance along with Tanya as Raditz smirked the dark aura surrounding him again. Raditz raised up his hands creating two blasts of energy before launching them both one towards Piccolo, Tanya and Goku the other towards Trans as they all jumped in the air before getting back in fighting stance.

"No matter how much Trash there is its still Trash!" Raditz said before Tranz scouter went off. "Tranz do you read me? Good I'll be backing you up from the time nest. Listen this Raditz is stronger and cruler than his historical form. You need to defeat Raditz so Goku and The others can finish them and all things considered I know this is going to be hard but you need to make sure your mother dies along with Goku." Trunks said though his scouter as Tranz nodded. "You got it Trunks! **HA!**" Tranz shouted charging in at Raditz.

Tranz quickly gave a few punches in the body before knocking Raditz up in the air before teleporting and slamming Raditz down onto the ground as he quickly back flipped. "Before we continue lets try this again before this so called Saiyan interrupted HA!" Raditz shouted turning around launching a blast towards Gohan. 'Where are you mom...' Tranz asked looking around before suddenly the blast hit something as the smoke was up once the smoke cleared though Tanya was there panting. "Gah...you okay Gohan?" Tanya asked as the kid nodded. "Good...Kakarott you and the Boy need to finish Raditz..." She said before colapsing. "**TANYA!**" Goku shouted before tightening his fists. "Alright...can I get your help to finish Tanya's wishes?" Goku asked as Tranz nodded. "You got it." He said with a small smile.

"Try this of for Size **GALICK GUN!**" Trans shouted launching a purple blast towards Raditz only for him to dodge out of the way quickly. "To slow but how do you know that Move?!" Raditz demanded. "None of your Business! **GALICK GUN!**" Tranz snarled in anger before launching another blast of energy towards Raditz only for the man to once again dodge to the side before Piccolo and Goku charged in landing a few hits themselves as Trans cupped his hands together once again. "Lets try this once more time **KAMEHAMEHA!**" Tranz shouted launching a blue energy beam towards Raditz sending him flying into a mountain causing the young hybrid to smirk before charging in while Goku and Piccolo were landing a few hits on Raditz. "Kakarot...are you going to kill your only brother?" Raditz asked coughing in pain. "A ruthless heartless guy like you is NOT my brother!" Goku snarled landing a few more hits seeing Tranz coming full speed at Raditz.

"I...I Quit, I give up.. I'll leave this planet okay?" Raditz asked as Goku went silent before Piccolo spoke up. "Don't let him fool you Goku, He'll never do something like that. Tranz Charged in before knocking Raditz in the air. "**GALICK GUN!**" Tranz shouted launching the blast into Raditz back sending him flying into the air before he landed slowly getting up badly injured before Goku came from behind and grabbed Raditz in a full nelson hold. "What are you doing?!" Raditz asked. "Now, Piccolo DO IT!" Goku shouted as Raditz looked up to see the beam ready. "**SPECIAL BEAM CANON!**" Piccolo shouted launching a beam towards Raditz as it connected piercing Goku and Raditz. "Ugh...D-Damn it!" Raditz shouted as Goku laughed as the two of them went two different directions landing on the ground as Tranz while Piccolo was distracted disappeared in a flash of light.

"Serves you right..." Piccolo said with a smirk before looking around seeing Tranz was gone and blinked. "Where did the kid go.." He asked as Raditz coughed before laughing. "If you think It's you and that...boy who will have the last laugh your sadly mistaken. You see this scouter much like that boy had on his right eye is a transmitor. Everything that happened here today was transfered to my Saiyan Comrades." Raditz said as Tanya slowly recovered but knew her end was at hand as well. "What?! Impossible but I thought every saiyan outside us was wiped out!" Tanya stated coughing as Raditz laughed. "Oh you wish Princess and to make it worse. One of them is your dearly beloved brother princess.." Raditz said with a laugh.

Back at the Time Nest Tranz smiled as Trunks gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Tranz. Nice job for your first time. As for your mother and Goku don't worry They will be wished back to life with the Dragonballs now go rest up tomorrow we continue our fixing of history." Trunks said as Tranz nodded yawning heading out of the time nest. The fixing of history had only just begun.


	4. Infestation! Saibamen Scourge!

**Age 762**

_The scene opened with the likes of Tien, Yamacha, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin all down looking like they were dead as it panned over to a couple of green looking men making some weird noises up in the sky two figures were seen Goku and Tanya dashing full speed almost like they were running from someone. "Damn..." Goku muttered in anger. "My brother and Emi shouldn't be this strong!" Tanya growled to herself as three Great Apes were following behind them full speed before the two landed. "KAIOKEN!" Goku shouted charging up his Kaioken attack. "Hoshi Kyo!" Tanya shouted charging her attack up as Goku was engulfed in a red aura while Tanya was engulfed in a blue one as the two great apes landed. "You and Kakarot just revived as well Sister." One of the great apes said as if enjoying this. "HA!" The two defenders of earth shouted before charging in only to have to dodge an attack and bring up a blocking stance as two of the great apes hit them sending them flying as they stopped mid flight before powering down and grunted in pain as they landed on the ground as the three great apes slowly approached them._

Back at the time nest. "Mom! Goku! and...that can't be...Uncle Vegeta?" Tranz asked in shock as Trunks turned to Tranz. "You're mother and father never told you how dad used to be did they?" Trunks asked as Tranz shook his head before Trunks sighed and began to explain the whole thing with Vegeta. "I see..." Tranz muttered to himself before Trunks spoke. "Can I count on you for this?" Trunks asked as Tranz nodded. "Yeah I'll have no problem beating on Uncle Vegeta since this is before he became who he is." Tranz said with a smile taking the scroll before closing his eyes and disappearing to Age 762.

**Age 762**

"HA!" Tien shouted slamming an elbow into one of the green creatures. "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Yamacha shouted blasting a few of them with a Kamehameha blast only for them to get right back up as if nothing was phasing them. The Sayians Vegeta and Napped looked on with a smirk thinking they wouldn't even have to fight today. "Need some help?" A voice said before suddenly a bright light shined brightly as Tranz teleported in walking forward before getting behind Yamacha and Tien.

"Who are you? Are you an Ally? You look strong but I sugest you stay back." Tien said causing Tranz to simply shake his head. "You intend on fighting than alright. Tanya taught me never to turn down help lets do this." Tien said getting back in fighting stance himself. "Tranz do you read me?" Trunks asked. "Yeah I read you." Tranz responded. "Good the Saibamen of this history are just stronger and there are more of them. Saibamen...just reduce the number of Saibamen." Trunks said as Tranz nodded charging into one of them. Tranz swiftly landed a three hit combo before knocking them into the air and teleported down before slamming his hands down on them. "**GALICK GUN!**" Tranz shouted launching a pink beam into the Saibamen destroying it. 'thats my Galick Gun how does he know it...this could be interesting.' Vegeta said to himself with a smirk. "Prince?" Emi asked as Vegeta shook his head. "No need to worry Emi we've got this." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Tranz quickly turned around cupping his hands again. "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Tranz shouted launching a huge blue blast towards one of the Saibamen who crossed its arms blocking every hit somehow. Trans quickly teleported behind one slamming hits fists against his back before slamming him down to the ground as it layed there dead before one Saibamen quickly kicked and punched trans a few time sending him flying as Tranz quickly stopped himself in mid flight before charging forward towards the Saibamen and growled in anger. He didn't like get sneak attacked.

Tranz quickly upper cut one in the air before cupping his hands together again. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Tranz shouted launching a blast into the Saibamen's back destroying it. "Someones got a temper. So it seems there we other surviving Saiyans than we thought Prince." Emi said with a laugh as Tranz turned towards them still having hard time believing that was his Uncle before one Saibamen stuck attack him again drop kicking him away as Tranz turned around and growled. "Your just begging to die today aren't you Saibamen? Well than fine **KAIOKEN!**" Tranz shouted activating his Kaioken before charging in at the Saibamen.

in one swift motion Tranz landed a few hits on the Saibamen before knocking him down and charged up before charging at another one before charging up and aiming his cupped hands at the two Saibamen on the ground. "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Tranz shouted as a blue beam blasted out of his hands colliding with the two Saibamen destroying them before one came out of no where sending him flying a good ways away as he landed he quickly got up before realizing he was surrounded by a good among of Saibamen along with some diffrent color Saibamen as well.

however, one of the pink ones had the purple aura around him as Tranz growled. "Again?!" He asked himself in anger as he jumped up out of there before Trunks spoke to him though the scouter. "We got separated from your dad and the others...great at this rate we're going to lose we need to hurry." Trunks said as Tranz nodded before they heard a voice. "Tien's badly hurt but we've lost Yamacha and Chaoutzu?! **GOKU! TANYA! HURRY UP AND GET HERE WE NEED YOUR HELP!**" The Voice of Krillin shouted before A Saibamen slammed him with its foot before Tranz jumped back after the kick hearing Trunks again. "Are you okay Tranz?!" Trunks asked as Tranz nodded. "Yeah but are we failing or whats going on?!" Tranz asked as Trunks shook his head. "No we're not Its a shame but this is the true history just fight off these Saibamen and get back to your dad and the others." Trunks said as Tranz nodded powering up before charging in.

Trans swiftly landed a few blows before upper cutting him than. "**DOUBLE SUNDAY!**" Tranz shouted blasting the Saibamen with a purple attack he had gained from The Supreme Kai Of Time, a move Raditz had used but now was at his disposable for the forces of good. Suddenly one of the Saibamen hit him a few times sending him flying however, as he stopped while one was coming towards him. "**EVIL EXPLOSION!**" Tranz shouted sending a huge energy blast of electric energy towards the Saibamen. "Tranz where did you learn that? Thats Piccolo's move!" Trunks asked as Tranz smirked. "I've been training with Piccolo in between missions." Tranz said with a laugh. "Nice choice of master than keep it up lets beat them all than head back to Krillin. Him Gohan and Piccolo are going to need help with Nappa." Trunks said as Tranz nodded. "You got it!" He said charging in at another Saibamen as Trunks blinked. "Hey whats with this Color? I thought Saibamen were Green." Trunks asked as Tranz rolled his eyes. "Pink Purple Pokeodots it doesn't matter they are all going down!" Tranz shouted.

One sent him flying again as Tranz stopped mid flight again wiping his lip of some blood before three of them charged in forming a straight like as Tranz smirked. "Idiots..." He said charging up his hands. "**EVIL EXPLOSION!**" Tranz shouted launching a full blast nailing three Saibamen destroying them as he smirked. Tranz was charging in before being kicked in the back by another one of the Saibamen as the young man grunted being sent flying into one of the mountains as he quickly recovered charging in at them nailing them with a few hits with his fists before sending one flying with his foot into the mountain. "**EVIL EXPLOSION!**" Tranz shouted upon turning around sending another Saibamen to his death panting there was no doubt there was a lot of these annoying little things. "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Trans shouted upon teleporting behind another one sending him flying before one Saibamen snuck up behind him and struck him a few times in the back before sending him flying as Tranz stopped mid air and growled.

"Okay this is getting Annoying **KAIOKEN!**" Tranz shouted going his red aura once again and charged forward. Before The Saibamen could blink though Tranz Teleported behind them and slammed them down to the ground. "**TAKE THIS AND DIE! GALICK GUN!**" Tranz shouted blasting the last two Saibamen with a huge Galick Gun panting before charging up heading towards the battle field with Nappa they still had work to do in this time before he could rest.


End file.
